In the past efforts have been made to improve the swings of clubs in the hands of amateur golfers, always searching for better control of the club, for greater distance, and a straighter ball flight. In general, such efforts have been directed principally to the addition of weight to the club head for the redistribution of balance of the club as a whole. Other efforts placed increased weight at various points within the club shaft, some even decreasing the head weight itself, a completely opposite approach.
The present application is based upon the discovery that relocating the fulcrum point of a golf club between the shaft end and the club head moving it towards the grip will materially improve the control and feel of the golf club and dramatically increase the distance and control of the ball's flight.
The present invention provides a novel and improved form of golf club by redistributing the weight of the club, by weighting the club behind the hands and in the grip itself, so that the club itself will tend to bring the hands into considerably better control both during the back swing and the consequent follow through.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the golf club is provided with added weight integrally molded into a portion of the hand grip of the club in contrast to devices of the prior art, which have fitted golf clubs with external removable, weighted attachments behind the grip. Other prior art devices have plugged the center of the hollow club shafts with weights, such as steel shot, encasing them in a soft plastic so that they become fixedly mounted within the shaft to prevent movement and noise that might distract a golfer.